1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a vehicle transporter. The invention is more particularly directed toward an amphibious single vehicle transporter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single vehicle transporters for transporting a land vehicle on water, and often on land as well, are well known. These transporters generally operate using the drive means of the vehicle to be transported to drive the transporter. The transporter itself has no power means to drive it. Examples of such transporters are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 928,955; 1,419,977; 1,568,307; 2,997,012; 3,011,184; 3,646,904 and 3,965,843; and in U.K. Pat. No. 1,388,298.
Generally, the known transporters comprise a flotation platform on which a vehicle, such as a car, is loaded, propeller drive means on the platform, and means to operatively connect the drive wheels of the vehicle to the propeller so that when the vehicle is operated while on the platform, it propels the transporter in the water. In addition, the platform is provided with a steering rudder which is often operatively connected to the steered wheels of the transported vehicle to be operated thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,012, for example, shows such a steering arrangement.
The known transporters have disadvantages, however. Those employing propellers to drive the transporter require a fairly complicated drive train mechanism. This, of course, is expensive both to manufacture and maintain. Also, many of the known water transporters cannot transport a vehicle on land. Thus, vehicle loading docks must usually be provided at the water's edge to use the non-amphibious transporters. In addition, transporters employing propellers, which are to be amphibious, require separate land drive means thus adding to the transporter's expense.
Many of the known transporters also employ rather primitive water steering means making steering difficult. Those transporters that employ regular, fixed rudders for better steering can have difficulty operating as amphibious transporters since the rudders can be easily damaged by obstructions in shallow water.
Some of the known amphibious transporters also employ separate loading ramps to load and unload a vehicle. This entails additional expense, and handling and stowage problems.